


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: Christmas is coming and it is the most wonderful time of the year. Or is it really?





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

The white snow covered the ground and trees in the Siberian woods. The layers upon layers and warm Winter jackets barely kept the team warm in the freezing temperature. Their last mission was supposed to the last one before Christmas. However, being an agent of the IMF, you have to be prepared to work at inconvenient times. So here they were, ploughing through the deep snow by foot only two days before Christmas.

Locating Linus Temple’s hideout place had been slightly more difficult than they thought. Being dropped off miles away from the location to make sure they would not be detected by any guards on patrol it took them a couple of hours before finding the building. Sneaking inside, they downloaded Temple’s computer hard drive containing very valuable information and were now moving towards the extraction point.

“Ironically, I can’t get Andy William’s song “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year” out of my head.” Benji said, proud that he was able to speak without making his teeth rattle and Ethan chuckled at his words.

”Ice.” Ethan said a few moments later into the earpiece. ”We have to walk on ice here.”

”That shouldn’t be a problem considering the cold.” Benji spoke. ”But we should go carefully, one at a time, you never know.” He finished.

”Yeah. I’ll go first, wait for my signal.”

Benji, Ilsa and Jane watched Ethan walk onto the ice slowly.

”It feels steady.” Ethan spoke as he continued moving forward.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed in the silent woods and Ethan fell onto his back.

”Take cover!” Jane shouted and jumped behind a tree, Benji doing the same.

Ilsa, the second person behind Ethan, quickly moved a few steps to the right so she was covered behind a tree and pulled out her gun. However, she could hear a small cracking noise, like when you were a child and hopped on the ice on the streets.

”No.” She said, glancing towards the unconscious Ethan as the cracking noises from the ice intensified.

”The ice is breaking. Cover me.” Ilsa fired a few shots in the direction of the gunshot before she moved towards Ethan. Before she even stepped out on the ice a loud cracking sound could be heard and she watched in horror as Ethan’s body fell through a small hole in the ice.

She was barely aware of Jane and Benji firing shots and her feet instinctively moved forward to where Ethan had disappeared. She registered their voices shouting but she couldn’t hear what they were saying and suddenly she felt herself being pulled backwards.

”You can’t go after him.” She heard Jane’s voice now. ”Come on, we need to take cover.”

She felt herself being dragged back behind a tree before she came to her senses.

”He-” she broke off. ”I have to-.”

”No, Ilsa. You’ll die if you go in.” Jane spoke kindly but in an authoritative voice.

”He’ll die if I don’t!” Ilsa spoke, her voice slightly panicked, which was unusual for her.

”Ilsa, you know it’s foolish to go in. We should follow the river, the water might not be frozen further down the stream.”

Ilsa took a deep breath, calming herself down, before nodding. Then they all started running, following the stream.

Ilsa tried to block out the panic that was taking over her when they kept running next to the frozen water. Ethan was under and there was nothing she could do. If they did not get to water soon, Ethan would be dead, if he was not already.

All of a sudden, Ilsa heard the sound of trickling water, and she was almost blinded by hope. It didn’t take long before they reached a small waterfall, only a couple of meters high. On the right side of the river, she saw a body stuck in a tree that had fallen down into the river.

Ethan.

She quickly jumped down onto the ground below, landing smoothly before running towards him. Thankfully, he was in reach and she grabbed a hold his jacket and got help from Benji and together they pulled him out of the water.

They lay Ethan on his back and Ilsa quickly checked his pulse only to find out that he was not breathing.

Unzipping his heavy jacket, she started CPR. She alternated between pushing down on his chest and breathing air into his mouth. What felt like hours was probably just a minute but finally, he coughed and spat out out water.

He was breathing but he remained unconscious. Ilsa knew that they had to get him warm immediately before he went into hypothermia. She quickly scanned the area, noticing a big bush close to where they had jumped. It was a perfect place for cover.

”There.” Ilsa spoke and Benji and Jane quickly followed her gaze.

”I’ll get the tent.” Jane said and took Benji’s large backpack as Ilsa and Benji moved Ethan closer to the spot.

They did not know how long the mission would take so in their packing they had a small tent to share and in order to raise it, all you had to do was push a button. Sleeping bags, small blankets and provision were also packed.

Jane quickly made work of the tent so that Ilsa and Benji could bring Ethan inside. Once they put him on the ground Ilsa removed her gloves and started to remove his wet clothes. In the corner of her eye, she noticed that Jane gathered a sleeping bag, the blankets and the first aid kit. The bullet seemed to have hit him in the shoulder and Benji held Ethan’s upper body up as Ilsa took off Ethan’s undershirts. Once his naked torso was revealed they put him back down on the ground and Jane inspected the wound as Ilsa moved to take off Ethan’s shoes.

“The bullet went clean through,” Jane said after a few moments, pressing down on the wound. “The bleeding has not stopped, though.”

“It’s the cold. We need to get him warm now.” Ilsa removed his pants so that he was only clad in boxers. She took one blanket and dried him off as best as she could before she put it over his crotch, ensuring his decency before she removed his boxers as well.

“Put him down in the sleeping bag.” Ilsa ordered and she and Benji lifted him into the bag. Jane kept pressing down on the wound as Ilsa took off her jacket.

In what was probably the fastest undressing she had ever done, she continued with removing her shoes and clothes, layer by layer until she was in her underwear. Pausing for just a second, she removed her sports bra as well, and Benji yelped slightly, looking away.

“Get over yourself, Benji. Besides, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She said as she removed the wet blanket covering Ethan’s crotch before laying down on her stomach on top of him.

“Jesus, that’s cold!” She hissed as her body covered him as much as she could. She put her arms around his back and tried to create some friction, moving her hands back and forth.

Jane put a blanket on top of them before zipping the sleeping bag as much as she could but leaving space for treating Ethan’s wound. Ilsa moved her upper body slightly to the right so that Jane could stitch up the shoulder.

“What do you mean it’s nothing Benji hasn’t seen before?” Jane gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Benji said, sitting next to Jane and providing her with what she needed from the first aid kit.

“Let’s just say he’s walked in on us a few times.” Ilsa spoke into Ethan’s neck while controlling his pulse and listening to his breathing.

“A few?!” Benji asked, exasperated. “I’m scarred for life. Honestly, this situation reminds me somewhat of what I’ve seen.” Jane smirked as she kept stitching.

“Okay, more than a few times. But no, this is nothing like that, Benji. It’s usually much hotter than this.” Ilsa deadpanned, making Benji groan and Jane laugh.

“Do you see what I have to deal with, Jane?” Benji shook his head. Brandt had two weeks left on his leave after being shot and Luther rarely did these kinds of missions anymore, saying he was too old, mostly just taking care of the tech when needed which was why Jane had joined them on this mission.

In fact, Jane had joined the more than once these past few months and Ilsa hoped that she would eventually be a part of their team. Jane was an exceptional agent, she often thought like Ilsa, and they had become close friends.

“Okay, I’m done,” Jane said as she put a large band-aid over the stitches. “Turn him over to the side so I can look at his back.”

Ilsa did as told and slowly rolled to her side, bringing Ethan’s still body with her. She tangled their legs together and pushed her whole body as close to his as possible. His breathing was even and while his pulse was only a little slower than normal, she wished he would wake up. The fact that he was unconscious and not shivering was scaring her. He could be going into hypothermia if he wasn’t already in it. Ilsa kept moving her hands over his back as Jane stitched up the exit wound. When Jane was done she zipped the sleeping bag further up and  Ilsa placed a small kiss to Ethan’s almost blue lips and closed her eyes before leaning her forehead against his.

Suddenly, Ethan coughed and Ilsa opened her eyes and watched him slowly wake up.

“Ethan?” She put one hand on his cheek.

He blinked a few times, dazed and confused before his gaze fixed on her.

“Ilsa?” He asked in a whisper, clearly confused and she felt his body starting to shake violently.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She smiled. The fact that he was shivering was good. “How are you feeling?”

“C- cold.” He closed his eyes briefly before looking down between their bodies. “Are you naked.. but wearing a hat?” His brows furrowed and Jane and Benji suppressed a laugh.

“Of all the questions you could ask.” She shook her head, smiling. “You were shot and fell through the ice. Do you remember?”

He looked at her in confusion for a few moments. “No.”

“It’s okay, that is normal. But I’m so glad you’re awake.” She kissed him gently on the lips, and he moaned at the warmth of her lips against his cold ones.

“This is what I was talking about.” Benji said, looking at Ilsa and Ethan in the sleeping with a disgusted face. Ilsa released Ethan’s mouth and they could hear Jane laughing.

“Hey guys.” Ethan said, smiling slightly.

“You scared us for a moment there.” Benji said and Jane nodded.

“Sorry.” He mumbled apologetically.

“And you missed quite the show.” Jane added. “I’ve never seen anyone undress as fast as Ilsa did to get in there with you in my entire life. It was impressive. And pretty hot.” She smirked and Ilsa rolled her eyes.

“Well, she’ll use any excuse to get naked with me.” Ethan joked and Ilsa swatted his chest.

“Mm, I’m joking.” He said, snuggling even closer to her, putting his arms around her and making her yelp at the coldness on her back.

He placed an apologetic kiss to her forehead. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you if you forgive me for every time I put my cold feet between yours in bed.” She smirked.

“Okay, lovebirds, that’s enough. How are you feeling, Ethan?” Benji asked.

“Cold.” He answered once again.

“Okay, I think we will be safe if we stay here for a few hours before going out again. I’ll inform Luther about the situation.”

Jane decided to take the first watch and walked out of the tent as Benji lay down on a sleeping bag, shutting his eyes. Ethan was asleep already, and Ilsa had her eyes closed as well, drifting between wakefulness and sleep.

They let Ethan sleep for a few hours and Ilsa felt that his body temperature was much warmer than before. They split up Ethan’s still slightly wet clothes in three piles: one for Jane, one for Ilsa and one for Benji before waking him up. For obvious reasons, Ethan would only wear dry clothes.

Once Ethan had convinced them that he would be able to walk to the evacuation point, only small protests about not getting to wear any wet clothes, they got dressed.

”Don’t worry, babe, you don’t have to borrow my knickers.” Ilsa said sweetly when putting Ethan’s wet shirt on, making Jane laugh and Ethan shake his head while Benji groaned, putting on Ethan’s pants.

The walk to the evacuation point was, thankfully, uneventful and they all sighed in relief when they get on the helicopter.

”Now let’s go home, take a hot shower, turn our phones off, sleep for two days straight and then celebrate Christmas.” Benji said with his eyes closed.

”Sounds good to me.” Jane agreed.

Ethan nodded. ”I think I’ll take a long and hot bath.”

”Mm, I’ll join you.” Ilsa closed her eyes, envisioning herself in the bath at home with hot water almost burning her skin.

Benji did his best not to make a disgusted face. ”Okay guys, I know we’ve already decided what each person will cook for Christmas. However, I have one rule to add because we need to make an exception. All the food has to be warm.”

”And no ice.” Ethan added.

”No ice.” Ilsa and Jane said simultaneously and everyone laughed.

Holding Ethan’s hand, Ilsa could hear Benji humming ”It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year”. A few hours ago she would have been cursing at the song. However, as the helicopter flew over the woods, bringing them closer to home, she thought about this Christmas that would be celebrated with her family and friends and Ilsa smiled.

_Maybe it’s not that bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> .. because every ship needs a fallen-through-the-ice-needs-to-be-naked-together-in-a-sleeping-bag-in-order-to-get-warm-fic. :P
> 
> My Christmas list on Spotify was literally on repeat when writing this. I will be very busy the last couple of weeks before the holidays so here's my Christmas fic.
> 
> Wishing you all a (early) Merry Christmas:)


End file.
